The present invention relates in general to an antenna, and more particularly, to a flat-aperture waveguide sidewall-emitting antenna (FAWSEA) which provides a compact, low-profile configuration suitable for airborne or other fieldable platforms.
The FAWSEA is properly categorized as a leaky-waveguide antenna of the fast-wave type. The physical principles behind the operation of the FAWSEA's waveguide and leaky-wire-grill are essentially the same as those reported decades ago by R. C. Honey as shown in FIG. 1. The design of Honey does not appear to be suitable for high-peak power microwave operation nor could it be easily joined to a realistically-configured high-power microwave source in any obvious manner.